Winx Club (Live-Action 2018 film)
16-Year Old Bloom becomes a student of Alfea, a school of fairies. And she meets new friends like Stella, Flora, Musa and Tecna, and they must use their power to defeat ancestral witches after they first fly to Earth while most of the cities get damaged during the attack like Las Vegas, Los Angeles, and New York because there's going to be a lot of frightened people in those cities. After they defeated the witches like fairies, U.S. Army, L.A.P.D., and the humans, the fairies can't return to Alfea, but they have a new place to call home, Earth. Crew *Directed by Marc Webb (unconfirmed) *Produced by *Written by *Music by Danny Elfman (unconfirmed) *Sound Effects by *Visual Effects by *Stunt Coordinators **??? *Based on the series created by Iginio Straffi Premieres September 8, 2018 Plot. Chapters: Chapter 1: The Beginning Bloom and her friends who will save the day from villains. Chapter 2: The Princess Ball/Roxy and the Pixies As Roxy went to the Pixie Village to see them. Chapter 2: The Princess Ball/Roxy and the Pixies Chapter 2: The Princess Ball/Roxy and the Pixies Chapter 3: The Trix Meets Valtor and his gang Chapter 4: Mission to Andros Chapter 5: The Kraken Attacks As the girls will battle the Krakken in Andros. Chapter 6: Valtor Kidnaps Avalon/Rescuing the Pixies As Valtor scares Avalon with a roar and he takes him to Lord Darkar and turns him into a Horned Owl. Chapter 6: Valtor Kidnaps Avalon/Rescuing the Pixies Chapter 7: Welcome to Eraklyon Sience Bloom and her friends went to Eraklyon. Chapter 8: Roxy Meets the Specialist When Roxy reaches to Red Fountain to see them. Chapter 9: Condatora's Sacrifice As the girls were in Andros and they met Taboc and Maia and they walked to see the portal and Condatroa reached the portal and sacrifices himself and falls into the Omega Dimension and the portal closes and the Specialists were upset and Condatora was gone forever. Chapter 10: Musa Meets Galatea in Melody Musa saw her in Melody. Chapter 11: Rescuing Avalon/Mission to Pryos They reached Avalon and Bloom and her friends including Roxy, Mitzi, Mirta, Lucy, and Galatea went to Pryos and Mitzi's heart starts to beat very faster and Bloom met Buddy the Dragon. Chapter 12: Mission to Omega Dimension/Saving Condatora They went to Omega Dimension and he saw Condatora in a cold place. Chapter 13: The Heart of Cloud Tower As the Winx Club, The Pixes and the Specialists including Galatea, Mirta, Lucy, and Mitzi went to Cloud Tower to see the heart. Chapter 14: At the Black Lagoon Cafe As the Specialist went to the Black Lagoon Cafe to see Nabu with his magic. Chapter 15: Preparing for the Final Battle Valtor had plan with his gang for a great final battle. Chapter 16: The Pixies vs The Wizards of the Black Circle The first battle begun in Omega Dimension, Lockette was going to rumble with Anagan, Gantlos and Duman, As the pixies were using Convergence to those wizards and they freezes them and defeated by the pixies. Chapter 17: Bloom and her friends vs Chimera The second battle begun, As Sky was ready to rumble with her in Relix, He summoned Bloom and her girls to use Enchantix Convergence to destroy Chimera Prince Sky stabs her bullseye and he sweeps Cassandra off her feet As Chimera turns herself into a shadow dragon and they protected the Winx and the Pixies too and The Winx had won the battle while using Convergence and Chimera was finally defeated, Chapter 18: Knut and Avalon Joins the Gang Knut and Avalon had joined with their friends. Chapter 19: The Chase As Prince Sky and Bloom were chasing in Magix, Suddenly The Hunting Troll had to eat Sky and Bloom then the Hunting Troll tried to catch them and it couldn't eat them and The Hunting Troll was stuck in the traffic was similar to Scud from Toy Story. Chapter 20: Galatea Joins the Gang Galatea had joined the gang. Chapter 21: The Winx to the Rescue Bloom and her friends had to save Kiko and his pets in Alfea. Chapter 22: The Final Battle The final battle begun in Alfea and song called Roar, As Bloom and her Gang, with Valtor and his gang were ready to rumble with them, As Icy was fighting with Bloom by using powers and Icy was defeated by Bloom and saved by Faragonda, When Darcy and Stormy were finished by Layla and Musa and they both lying unconscious, Meanwhile Cassandra accept to kill Avalon and she got bitten on her arm by Knut and Flora defeats her and saved by Saladin, As Ogron accept to be married with Griffin and he was scared by Knut's might roar and he runs towards to Riven, When Lord Darkar and Valtor were ready to rumble with them, As The Winx girls, The Specialist and The Pixies were going to finish them. As Bloom and her gang working together, As Valtor and Lord Darkar had defeated by The Winx and also the guards will come to Alfea and they arrest Valtor's gang to the dungeon from Alfea, In the dungeon Valtor said you've all won gold, silver, and bronze and more Olympics, Valtor had a tantrum to them and they saw Hunting Troll looking at them, As Hunting Troll roars at them and Valtor and his gang were screaming in terror. Chapter 23: The Celebration As Bloom's had won the battle and they were celebrate. Chapter 24: End Credits In the post credits scene Bloom and her Gang were having cake for a party. Chapter 8: Roxy Meets the Specialists Chapter 9: The Chase/Condatora's Death Plot Chapter 1: The Beginning Plot. Chapter 1: The Beginning Plot Characters *Winx Club: **Bloom (Emma Stone) **Stella (Rosie Huntington Whitely) **Flora (Amanda Crew) **Musa (Brenda Song) **Tecna (Emma Watson) **Layla (Katerina Graham) *Specialists: **Sky (Zac Efron) **Brandon (Shia LaBeouf) **Helia (Michael Trevino) **Riven (Darin Brooks) - tertiary antagonist, later reformed after he was given an apology from both Saladin and Sky **Timmy (Andrew Garfield) **Nabu (Michael B. Jordan) *Saladin/Taboc/King Radius (Anthony Hopkins) *Headmistress Griffin/Queen Legia (Angela Lansbury) *Headmistress Faragonda/Maia (Maggie Smith) *Palladium (Tobey Maguire) *Wizgiz (Sacha Baron Corhen) *Oritel (Ben Affleck (young), Tom Hanks) *Mariam (Sarah Brown (young), Niamh Cusack) *Daphne/Tressa/Roxy (Anne Hathaway) *Galatea (Michelle Willaims) *Condatora (J:K Simmons) *Erendor (Mel Gibson) *Thoren (Topher Grace) *Mike/Avalon (Vince Vaughn) *Vanessa (Liv Tyler) *Pixies: **Lockette (Jodi Benson) **Amore (Paige O'Hara) **Chatta (Linda Larkin) **Tune (Demi Moore) **Digit (Mia Waiskowska) **Piff (Susan Egan) **Livy (Minnie Driver) **Zing (Amy Adams) *Villains: **Valtor (Jake Gyllenhaal)/Lord Darkar (Crispin Glover) - main antagonists, Valtor is Ogron's older brother and the powerful wizard who kidnap the pixes of the film. **Ogron (Leo Bill) - second main antagonist, Valtor's henchman. **Knut (Bruce Campbell)/Hunting Troll (Steve Austin) - third second main antagonist **Cassandra (Rachel Weisz) - secondary antagonist **Chimera (Mila Kunis) - second secondary antagonist **Anagan (Timothy Spall)/Gantlos (Michael Sheen)/Duman (James Woods) - third secondary antagonist, Ogron's sons **Selina (Ellen Page) - cameo only **Diaspro (Ariana Grande) - cameo, only appears on a old picture of her and Sky *Ancestral Witches: - fourth secondary antagonists (all were destroyed by the Power Stone) **Ancestral Witch the 1st (Billie Hayes) **Ancestral Witch the 2nd (Andrea Martin) **Ancestral Witch the 3rd (Cloris Leachman) *The Trix: - fifth second secondary antagonists **Icy (Charlize Theron) **Darcy (Kate Melton) **Stormy (Megan Fox) *Humans: - Earth people **Mitzi (Sienna Miller) **Andy (Ryan Reynolds) **Police officer 1 (Ben Stiller, Los Angeles) **Police officer 2 (Hank Azaria, Los Angeles) **Finnish Air Force man Matti Talonen (Antti Jokinen) **Thorn Thompson (Liam Aiken) **Breanna Thompson (Emily Browning) **President of the United States (George W. Bush, video screen only) * Other camoes and unknown roles: **(Letizia Ciampa) - cameo **unknown role (Christopher Lambert) - probably a villain **A man in the street (Iginio Straffi) - cameo Locations *United States: **Las Vegas, Nevada **Los Angeles, California **New York City, New York **Washington, D.C. *Europe: **Finland **Italy **France **Germany *Africa: **Zimbabwe Landmarks *United States: **Los Angeles, California: ***U.S. Bank Tower ***Aon Center ***Bank of America Center ***Citigroup Center ***611 Place **New York City, New York: ***Empire State Building ***Chrysler Building ***Statue of Liberty ***World Trade Center (Under construction or complete) ***American Museum of Natural History ***The Plaza Hotel ***Times Square **Washington, D.C.: ***The White House ***The Pentagon ***Lincoln Memorial ***National Air and Space Museum Government *Armed Forces **United States Air Force **United States Army **Finnish Air Force *911 Emergencies **Las Vegas Metropolitan Police Department **Las Vegas Fire & Rescue **Los Angeles Police Department **Los Angeles Fire Department **New York City Police Department **New York City Fire Department TV channels and shows *NBC (NBC News in New York, WNBC) **NBC Nightly News *CBS (CBS News in New York, WCBS) **CBS Evening News *ABC (ABC News in New York, WABC) **ABC World News with Diane Saywer *Syndicated **Entertainment Tonight Songs *Who's Crying Now performed by Journey - Written by Jonathan Cain and Steve Perry *Girl Can't Help It performed by Journey - Written by Jonathan Cain, Steve Perry, and Neal Schon Category:Paramount Pictures Category:Nickelodeon Category:Action Category:Fantasy Category:Live-action films Category:Feature film Category:Magic Category:Fairies Category:Winx Club